Let It Bleed
by CapNap
Summary: "It has said so in the prophesy. She is to love no-one but the one who betrays them." *AU PJO* Luke/OC WARNING: Character Death. AND some whump...


_**A/N: This is because I love Luke (I know, I know. I'm the only one. Whatever.) I feel that he was never really evil. It was all Kronos. Stupid Kronos…I know that this isn't exact to the book, cause I don't have the book right now, sadly, but you'll get where I am. **_

_**I don't own PJO or any of the characters. THOUGH, I do own my character. You'll know who it is. I have a whole beginning and all to this, but I felt like writing some Whump. So, this is basically the end of the story-ish... I'm probably going to continue a bit after this and I'll probably add more before this. I just don't know how (other chapters vs. new story) **__** And warning: I'm thinking this is pretty darn cliché…**shrugs** Oh well.**_

Annabeth smashed into the wall and slid to the cold, marble floor. Percy looked to Eleos and getting a short nod from her, he ran to his friend who was crumpled on the ground.

"Luke," Eleos' voice trembled without control. She tried to quell her fear, tried to tell herself that this was the boy she'd fallen in love with the day they'd met. She tried to convince herself that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, that he had to know her, but she was having a hard time believing that after watching him throw Annabeth around like she was a useless ragdoll. "Luke," she tried to steady her voice.

Luke moved his gaze to meet hers and when she looked there was nothing recognizable about them. The once crystal blue eyes that could warm her on the coldest day in winter now sent shivers racing down her spine. She realized that this wasn't Luke. The one who she now stared down was Kronos. "Sorry," the monster sneered. "Luke isn't home right now."

Eleos took a deep breath. "Luke, I know you're in there. Please, just…listen," she was on the verge of begging. Kronos eyed her and let out a laugh that was tinged with madness. She cringed.

"I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish here. Calling him won't do a thing. He can't hear you." Eleos hoped he was lying. She tried again.

"Luke? Don't you hear me? I'm right here," she tried. A look of almost pain flared across Kronos' face.

"Didn't you hear me, stupid girl? He. Can't. Hear. You," he spat through gritted teeth. She disregarded the monsters warnings.

"Please, Luke. Just…please," tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. She hated seeing him like this. It wasn't right, and to see him acting the way he was shattered her heart to pieces.

"SHUT. UP!" Kronos roared and rushed forward, arms out, and knocked Eleos to the ground with one blow. A gash on her forehead opened up and started to spill crimson down her face. Reaching up, she pressed her hand to the wound in a vain attempt to slow the blood.

When she looked up into her attacker's face it wasn't what she expected. The eyes that looked down on her were not filled with hate like they'd been a few seconds before, but now harbored a storm of fear, sorrow, and sadness.

"E- Eleos?" his voice quivered as he looked from his blood-stained hands to the girl on the floor.

"Luke…" she trailed off.

"Eleos…I'm…Oh, Gods…" he dropped to his knees and lifted his fingers to gently touch the gaping wound on her head. She winced and he recoiled, averting his eyes and running a trembling hand through his sandy-blonde hair. Luke glanced back to Eleos with a look of utter misery. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

He looked away again, but this time his vision landed on Percy and Annabeth. She was still unconscious and, noticing a change in the atmosphere and noise level, Percy looked up to meet the eyes of her attacker. Luke's eyes looked over Annabeth and found her arm was twisted into a sickeningly unnatural angle and her head was leaving bright red splotches on the floor.

"Oh Gods…" He stood to get a better view. "Did…was that…Did I?" Luke stuttered looking to Eleos for an answer. She looked over her shoulder and nodded once. He let out a sob and turned away from the broken body of his former friend.

"Luke…you have to understand. It wasn't _you,_" Eleos touched his upper arm, but was promptly shaken off and met by tear-filled eyes.

"But it _was_ me. I let this happen," he motioned to Annabeth. "Its my fault. And I just…I want it to stop. I have to stop him. Before he comes back."

Eleos looked into his eyes and knew what he meant.

"No. You can't do that." The tears sprang up again. The thought of losing him, again, tore her apart.

"I _have_ to, El. It's the only way. I can't live with this. I can't…I won't be responsible for anymore damage," he moved to Eleos and grabbed her face in his hands. "I'm sorry, El, but I have to."  
>"No," I sobbed. "You can't…You can't leave me. Not now." I let the tears flow down my cheeks. He leaned down and kissed me hard and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms around my waist and for a blissful moment my mind brought me back to Camp. Back to when we didn't worry about Kronos, and the Titan war. Back when we could be enemies in a capture the flag game on minute and the next sitting out under the stars on the beach listening to the strum of my guitar.<p>

"Eleos, I'm so sorry." I looked into his face and saw the tear streaks. And before my memory-clouded brain could figure it out, his hand had moved to my sheath and grasped my dagger.

A piecing scream rang through the vast Throne Room of Olympus. Luke removed the dagger from his weak point and crashed to his knees. The knife clattered to the floor accompanied by another cry, but this one came from Eleos.

She dropped to her knees just in time to catch Luke before he crumpled to the floor. Eleos laid him softly on the ground and leaned over his body.

"No, no, no…Please no…" She looked to his wound and pressed her fingers onto it.

"Yes," a whisper, barely audible, rose from the boy's mouth. Slowly, he moved his hand and pushed hers away. "Let it bleed."

"But…but you'll…" She trailed off, not wanting to think about the oncoming situation.

"I know. But, its for the bett…" A groan escaped his lips and he curled around the puncture. Eleos watched on in horror as her boyfriend convulsed violently.

His motions slowed and the only telltale sign that he was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest, but even now that seemed like hard-labor. Luke looked over at Eleos and moved to grab her trembling hand.

"Shh…" he cooed. "It's okay."

She shook her head and let her tears fall on his jacket. Luke moved his hand from hers and slid it to his jeans pocket. Eleos watched in curiosity, but didn't dare move; as if the slightest movement could lurch him into death. Removing one hand from his pocket, he reached across his body with the other and, with much effort, grabbed her hand.

"I love you, Eleos Perri. I never want to leave you," She felt something cold slip around her hand. Looking down, Eleos' mouth dropped open. A beautiful golden band with one small diamond set into it hugged her left ring finger perfectly.

"Luke…" she knew what he was asking. Tears flooded her vision and she heard a soft chuckle from Luke. Trying to compose herself, she wiped them away from her eyes and looked down on her fiancé.

"Well?" She started to answer him, but found that no words came, so she just nodded her head.

With all the strength he had left in him, Luke pushed himself from the tile and kissed Eleos.

"You may now kiss the bride…" Aphrodite whispered. Hermes glanced over with tear-filled eyes and shook his head.

"I hardly think that's appropriate," he murmured. A sob broke the silence and he turned his attention back to the two demigods on the floor of the Olympus Throne Room.

"He's gone," a voice from behind whispered. Hermes squeezed his eyes shut and let a few tears escape. A caring hand was placed on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know he meant a lot to you," Apollo reflected his appearance. Reaching up, Hermes placed his hand on top of Apollo's.

"Yes. He did. But, your daughter…" he returned his gaze to the girl holding the lifeless body, rocking gently back and forth. "She shouldn't have to go through that."

"But she must," Aphrodite whispered to them. "It has said so in the prophesy. She is to love no-one but the one who betrays them." She looked to the half-blood. "She will love no-one more then him. They were _made_ for each other. No-one else."

"Yes. This is true. But, I know, that that heartache never goes away. She will always carry this day with her. It will pain her, and she will see him in everything she does," Hermes said, recalling his own love.

"True, but she is strong, and will also recall those times of good. The times that took place before all of this," Aphrodite said. Apollo nodded, knowing that she was right. His vision drifted over to his daughter again. With a deep breath he began to make his way across the stone floor. As he walked his giant figure swirled and shifted and, without breaking stride, he continued across the tiles.

Apollo reached Eleos and he looked upon her. She was leaning over Luke Castellan with one hand laid gently on his chest as sobs racked her body. Reaching forward, Apollo rested a hand on the demi-god's shoulder. Eleos gasped and turned to face her comforter. A look of surprise crossed her pain-stricken face at the sight of her father standing there. She'd only assumed it would be Percy, or Annabeth.

Eleos reached a hand up to take her father's and once she'd latched on he lifted her with ease from her position on the floor. Apollo looked into her eyes and blinked back a few tears as he pulled her into a tight embrace. The god felt the violent tremors shoot through her frame.

"Shh…" he cooed and he placed a hand on the back of her head. "It's alright, love. It'll be okay."

And there they stayed for a few moments as the rest of the Gods and the half-bloods watched on with tears in their eyes and heavy hearts.

**A/N: Please R&R! Love to hear how hard you cried (lol XD ) or if this was awful. THANKS. (:**


End file.
